human_shipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Two Ghosts Meet
Two Ghosts Meet (originally styled as '--(::)--) is an ongoing ''Haunt the House-based comedy-romance webcomic created by Tommy Cayetano, following the events of Haunt the House: Terrortown focusing on a shipping between the protagonist of the Terrortown level (named Daniel Vian in the story) and the heroine of the Christmas DLC level (named Kira Anderson in the story) of Haunt the House: Terrortown. The series began on 2015, and 5 parts were released before it underwent a 3 year hiatus, and was revived in September 2018, and currently has 9 released parts, and three bonus comic strips as well-two being Q&A's with the characters, and one being an explanation of how the webcomics are created. The comics are currently NYSdehkidrs' most notable work, totaling 2820+ DeviantArt views, and his only work that received fanart, notably from Azelf-S. The webcomic is mainly hosted in NYSdehkidrs's other DeviantArt account, although it's also hosted in NYSdehkidrs' Scratch account - VelvetRose24. Synopsis Two Ghosts Meet revolves around the story of Terrortown's ghost, Daniel Vian, and the ghost of the North Pole Department Store, Kira Anderson. Daniel and Kira fall for each other at first sight, and Daniel shows Kira around the place he lives in. Later on, Kira's brother, Ryan Anderson, gets in the way, but soon accepts Daniel and Kira's building relationship in the condition that Daniel must never hurt Kira. Characters For a way more detailed character information list, go to the story's Characters page. Characters For a way more detailed character information list, go to the story's Characters page. Releases Main Series *October 20, 2015 is when Tommy started uploading the comics to DeviantArt. These dates are the original creation date of each individual comics. Bonus Releases * Q&A #1 * Q&A #2 * How The Two Ghosts Meet Comics Are Made Tropes used in this work: * '''Adorkable: Kira. * Affectionate Parody: Of SFB Games' Haunt the House: Terrortown. * Approval of God: The artist of Haunt the House, Adam Vian, actually discovered the webcomic in 2015 when the third part was released, and shared the webcomic on his Twitter, having "blew his mind a little." * Art Evolution: ** 2015: MS Paint: In its original run in 2015, the webcomic was simply edited assets in MS Paint. ** 2018: Cut-and-Paste Comic: In its revival, almost three years after the original run, the comic is now photoedited assets with PhotoPad. However, MS Paint is still used to draw Ryan Anderson and the other OCs. * Because You Were Nice To Me: The whole reason why Kira fell for Daniel. * Cannot Spit It Out: Daniel. His personal feelings and thoughts about Kira are all never revealed to her. * Deadpan Snarker: Daniel, most of the time. * Shout-Out: The webcomic has a handful of them. ** In #8, Derrick is shown singing Hey, Soul Sister by Train. Funny because Derrick sang the song while riding on a train himself. ** Also in #8, Derrick mentions Frederick Scoon and Hailee, who are Haunt the House OC ghosts by Azelf-S and STNickers on Scratch.edu. * Sprite Comic: The webcomic uses assets from Haunt the House, edited to make expressions for the characters. * Stylistic Callback: #9 features a remastered excerpt from #3, where it recalls Daniel and Kira's first (failed attempt) kiss. * Twice Shy: Daniel and Kira in #3. * Webcomic of the Game: Of Haunt the House: Terrortown. Category:Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Shipping Category:NYSdehkidrs